Naruto the NoLife King! v2
by Ghost with no name
Summary: The grandson of the king of vampires has been found! and whats more his village LIED to the grandfather about him being alive! what fresh hell can our favorite blond hero raise with the No-Life king Alucard as his grandfather? MAJOR sasuke and sakura bashing, blood galore! and death some important, others...not as much this is a re-write of my other story
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is a cleaner version of my first chapter; I had some help with things like grammar, and ideas for the story

I'm doing this now so PAY ATTENTION: I don't own anything in these stories except the thing that came out of my imagination, like my original characters, their names, a few weapons, and lands.

This is an extremely small chapter because for now I'm pressed for time, but hey take what you can get

On a crisp October day, in the village of Konoha, the inhabitance ran about like chickens with their heads chopped off. Others started to pray to whatever god(s) they may worship, while a select few either went about their day as normal, or could be seen outside of a certain shinobis apartment with picnic supplies. The reason for this was because of the battle that was going to be happening in their quiet village shortly.

The Hokage was in his office smoking his pipe and reading his favorite orange book. Suddenly, a silver-haired, masked, one eyed jounin walked through the doors carrying the same orange book while saying, "Hokage-sama, it's almost time to…". Hatake Kakashi holds up the book and says, "Let me guess, judging by that nosebleed volume three page twenty…four? "

Behind Kakashi a yell of "BAKA!" could be heard. Kakashi falls to the ground as the chunin instructor with a scar across his nose and his brown hair held back into a rather puffy ponytail, hits him in the back of the head with a dictionary.

"Ah Iruka Umino…what brings you here?" said the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi as he cleans the blood from his nose.

"Hokage-sama, I know that we are going to attack soon but don't you think it would be better for all if we just accepted his demands?" asked the scar-nosed chunin.

The Hokage sighed, "Can you look me in the eyes and say that you think accepting those demands are the best thing to do? I mean that's at LEAST a quarter of my yearly salary! Then there are the OTHER demands, such as…well just look" as he tossed a scroll to Iruka.

Iruka, who tried as he may, couldn't disagree with the Hokage's choice despite his own opinion on what they should be doing about the demands that have been brought to the attention of the council. Kakashi, leaps to his feet with a backflip and said in a slightly scared tone, "I know how you feel about what's happening but we all know what will happen if we try to go any other way." All shivered at the thought.

"Really though, Hokage-sama, we need you to be present . You have the most experience for this sort of operation."

The Hogake just stared off into space thinking of all the traps he's gone through, all of the jutsu he has countered…then to that one fateful day. He sighed, "Okay then, Kakashi, what time is it again...7:45? Did you make sure to tell the anbu? Very well, let's go through that trap filled hole of evil. I'm sure that it will be the single most painful thing I have experienced this year. All right then, let's go." In one swift motion he pulled off his robes to reveal his battle armor. They all left heading towards the cause of so many injuries, and in many cases the DEATHS of the villagers and shinobi.

Most people would think that the Hokage, Iruka, and Kakashi would be facing some vicious beast or powerful shinobi that was causing such uproar but it wasn't. These three and about two dozen anbu were marching towards their fate with a raging fire in their eyes. This small army marched to the shadier district and to the bane of their existence. Their target was on the top floor of an apartment complex, which was littered with traps, tricks, and other unimaginable dangers. The Hokage stopped a few steps away from the door and raised his hand. "Speak now if you wish to withdraw from this crusade." A lone anbu with a mask depicting a fox stepped up. "Kajin, do you wish to leave?" spoke the Hokage in an understanding voice. The anbu just ran past the Hokage and literally drop-kicked the door down all the while screaming "FOR KOOONOOOHAAAAAA!"

With civilians and on-lookers cheering for their success, the invading force stared at the anbu before running in after him, leaving the Hokage, Iruka, and Kakashi at the door. Iruka said half seriously/half-jokingly, "You know, Hokage-sama, I have the feeling that I will come out of this in worse condition than when I tried Operation: Antivenomforthecrazysnakelad y." Kakashi laughed at the memory of Iruka covered in snake bites AND "crazysnakelady" bites. The Hokage just looked through the busted door to see anbu after anbu dodging kunai, blades, chairs, pies, and Kami knows what else while avoiding pitfalls, acid buckets and so forth. And they haven't even gotten past "The Gate" as some "veterans" called it. The Hokage chuckled while saying, "To think this is all to get Naruto to wake up in time for the academy."

IMPORTANT

Soo what do you think? I was inspired by a different story for the whole "tower of traps thing" but I can't remember the name of it for the life of me…don't worry this IS going to be a re=write of my old naruto/hellsing one bu slower pace

as always please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Mmk let's get right into this

A small band of Anbu crept through the apartment of one Uzumaki Naruto, by orders of the Hokage himself to wake Naruto up for his first day of the academy…although certain members though of what they were doing as training, while other thought it a punishment. Out of all the shinobi going to "wake the sleeping beast" were the Hokage, Iruka, Kakashi, various Anbu, and Mizuki… now mizuki already had a grudge against naruto, but it was intensified when he found out that all of the "unlucky" things that happen to him are mostly Naruto's doing via intracite pranks.

While in the home of our favorite blond protagonist one Mizuki-teme was going out of his way to try and get to Naruto first, while causing as much damage to his home as possible. To anyone passing through the village they would think that one could just walk up to the boys sleeping quarters and awaken him via conventional methods, like a yelling in their ear, splashing them with cold or hot water, shaking them of their bed, ect. But most of the villagers…or at least the one's stupid enough to try and go against the "Itazura no kami" (god of pranks), you see as his title suggests he is a master of the art of pranking, thus has fortified his home with traps… suchs as the one mizuki just triggered, the "Niwatori no bakudan" (chicken bomb). The "bomb" is a layer of three seals, one that shoots out hot tar onto the designated targets, then covers them with feathers…then if you haven't blacked out from the pain caused by said burning tar, you will witness a small shower of confetti and sparkling dust…the kicker is that the sparkling dust won't wash off for three days.

As the crusade battled through the volley of traps, which included swinging blades (no causalities two injuries ), itching powder (_somehow_ one injury and five vows of vengeance), pie thrown in faces, and some other various tricks they finally made it to the midway point, the second floor, or "Akumu no sōkutsu" (nightmare den). It was named such by the Third Hokage himself, and placed THREE laws that forbade anyone jounin and under from entering without the permission of the hokage and shinobi council.

The apartment is split into four "zones" the "Piero no tento" (clown's tent) due to its general innocence and non-hostility, the "Nokori no pasu" (path of rest) which is where they were, it had a few warning of danger and such, heck it even had a few vending machines and a prize every week for those that got this far. Then there was the "Akumu no sōkutsu" which they were about to enter, the name is well earned due to the…to be frank, horrible monstrosities that were inside, this "zone" also held extremely dangerous traps, most of which can easily kill inexperienced shinobi, or ANYONE who is just not paying attention, or lets their fear get the better of them. And then there was the "Yumenotani" (valley of dreams), which was a small room with some rare ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu scrolls. There is also gold coins scattered in piles around the room, but one should be wary for to take any of these they must pass a trial/genjutsu to claim the prize, otherwise the person's life is forfeit.

The hokage walked up to a large, iron door covered in chains, locks, and heavy-duty seals, just outside of the door is the remains of all who dare try to enter, be it someone with permission or not. As the old hokage stood infront of the door he turned to the group of anbu "I need one veteran of this run and kakashi to help me with this, I hate to admit it but aside from me getting old, this is probably one of the most dangerous places in the elemental countries!" Hiruzen exclaimed "Pfft! I doubt that!" said one un-named cannonfodder anbu. Kakashi stood by the hokage,weith his sharingan eye out, which he got from his team-mate Obito Uchiha, o nthe other side of the Hokage was the same Fox masked anbu who broke down the door "hokage-sama…I know the toll is due this time around…I will pay it" most other vetran anbu gasped in shock, since this particular Anbu (whose name is not important right now…) was by far the oldest on the squad, but he recently went under extreme depression from his wife dying of child-birth issues along with said child "Fox, you shall be remembered fondly, and we will hold a ceremony after we're done" the hokage then steeled his nerves "everyone stand back!" yelled the hokage as he started flying through handseals, his chakra accumulating around him, becoming visible **"Rirīsu: Surendā akumu no mon!"** (Release: gate of the slender nightmare!) Bellowed the hokage, as the seal on the door pulsed red once then faded away.

All of the chains on the door slowly disintegrated into a black/purple mist, and the sound of the screams of _children_ could be heard by all present, the doors creaked open to reveal a sight that scars people to this very day. Was appeared was an extremely tall figure in a black suit, now most would think it was just a rather tall person…except for the fact that it had NO FACE and had writhing black tentacles flailing out of its backside. Despite having no mouth to speak of, the creature begane to speak in a slow, dark, and distorted voice **"WhOOOO DaaaaarESSSSSS EnnnnTeeerrr Thhhe reaaaaaalm Ouuurrr MASssssster Maaade foooORR UssssSSss?!"** the creature hissed out. "We are the crusade to wake up "the sleeping prince" and I offer myself as safe passage for the rest to go through" The tall figure loomed over the fox anbu, and seemed to peer into his soul, even though he had no eyes to look with. **" I ssense that youuuuu have goone thouuugh great hardssshhipssss, I ssshhalll not ttakeee youuu ass toll, I ssshhaallll take yoouuur Desssspair instead, along withhhh…..him!"** The slender creature then jousted one of the tentacles protruding from its back into the stomach of an anbu with no markings on his mask aside from the word "root" on his forehead.

The slender-man proceeded to drag the anbu into the darkness of the doorway, all the while the screams in the background died down a bit. **" Nowwwww, forrr your turnnn"** the creature then placed it's long, boney hand on top of the fox anbu's chest, specifically his heart and swiftly pulled back, taking with his hand a swirling orb of dark energy. The slender being then put the orb to what would be its mouth on a normal person and one could hear the distinct sound of inhalation, as the sound got louder but by bit, the orb of darkness dissipated into nothingness. **"Desssspite whattt mossst beeeiiingsss thiiink, I ammm not JUSSST a creaturrree of dessstructionnn, I also ammmm the garrrdiannn of thosssse in truuueeee, mourrrrrnfulllll dessspair. I Hellllp thossse I ammm sennnt to protect byyyy feeding off their dessspair until theyyy either moveeee onnn from it, orrr untillll all the dessspair inn their heartssss has beeeen consssumed, nowww thennnn….I belive you allll havvve gainnned a form off passage throuuugh my domain, but be warrry! I shall giiivvve you passage nooothhiing more, soo youuu will have tooo get passst the trapps and MONSTERS thatttt my realms holdssss!"** with that the creature turned around and began to guide them to their destination.

As the group of shinobi, which now consisted of a dozen anbu, iruka, kakashi, mizuki, and the hokage walked through the dark corridors that were the "Akumu no sōkutsu". "Stick togeather, if you get lost there is only one way out….death….also don't- IRUKA WATCH OUT!" the hokage yelled mid-sentence as an odd creature with a pyramid shaped head dressed in a torn, bloody butchers garb swung a large cleaver straight down, chopping off the head of a two headed giant rat **"GROUUUUUGH!"** the butcher yelled as he picked up the carcass and dragged it away "hokage-sama w-what was that creature_?" before the old monkey could open his mouth the slender man turned and spoke __**"**_**The **_**filllthh**_** that tried to attack your underling was a ssspawn of the darknesss of ourrrrr masters heart…it feeds off the negative emottionsss of peopllle, but unlike myselffff theyyy are greedy annnd just keep wanting morrre soooo they CAUSE some dissspairr to feed their gullets, The other isss one of my clossse friendsss, heee wass sssent to sssave a mannn who killed his wifffe, for he made a mistake that not only costed HIM his wife, but well…it's not for me to say, even though the only way to do so was to kill him…unnnfortunally becaussse of hisss past demons he hidessss his form from the worrrld with his "mask" if youuu can callll it thattt, he wishessss to only be called Pyramid Head by thossse he doesn't trust."**The group just shuddered as they heard what could be interpreted as weeping it came from the direction that Pyramid head lumbered to. The fox anbu Kajin was the brave one who looked over to see the man kneeling next to what seemed to be a sort of bed, but it was hard to see for the room, much like the rest of the floor was rather dark. Kajin slowly, carefully walked towards pyramid head while signaling to the hokage to wait there, to his surprise and shock there was the body of a woman on the bed, she had straight long white hair, red eyes, and rather long blood soaked fingernails. The woman was in a white and red (from blood spots) dress that was torn in a few places, before Kajin could do anything Pyramid head noticed him and cried out **"GROUUUUUUGH!"** while reaching for his cleaver by his side and started to swipe at the anbu, kajin just stood there with a calm passive mood to him and just before the cleaver cut through where his jugular vein would be it stopped. Kajin just breathed out silently and slowly took off his mask, looked straight at pyramid head and put a hand on his shoulder (which shocked, yes SHOCKED the slender man)… after a few seconds of silence crying could be heard from both men "H-*sniff* Hokage-sama if it is allowed by both you and our guide I wish to take this man to the bar, we both have a need to quench our sorrow, and make amends for past transactions" the hokage just looked at the anbu before he, iruka, and everyone (excluding the idiot that is mizuki and The Slender Man for he prays for the deceased every day and night at noon and midnight) waked into the romm, got into a traditional praying kneel, and prayed silently for the peace amd happiness of those recently departed. "Kajin you may take Pyra-"the hokage was cut off when Pyramid head put his slightly bruised and scarred hand up and one could hear the snapping of cords as he detached his helmet to reveal an intensely acid-burned face with one red eye on the right and an empty socket that showed only bone and darkness on the left "My name, hokage-sama is Brandon Hikari of from a race far across the seas, a place called America. I come from one of states called "New York" a sub-division of the area like how you have the land of fire and such… lands I guess you could call them." With that the newly named Brandon walking side by side with Kajin going to the local bar to drink away their sadness the group continues through the darkness to their destination.

So what do you think? Please leave a review! I need all the help I can get and constructive criticism is welcomed


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that this chapter took so long to write, I was preoccupied and had a bad case of writer's block

The group was starting to become quite small, mainly due to passing through the dark, twisting hallways, while sneaking past creatures that have been put there as a means of defense. The group of shinobi now consisted of the Hokage, Iruka, Kakashi, and three Anbu that have been through this place once or twice. Most of the other shinobi that went along to go and get Naruto from his heavily fortified apartment complex have left, due to the risk of what the building contained, injuries, or lack of stamina to actually finish the task.

As they all we're getting closer to the next floor stairs they could see that the darkness of the hallway slowly receded into the hall behind them. For Iruka, this whole experience was quite shocking; he never knew the hyperactive, blond prankster that was Naruto could have had such…such _hate_ for some of the people that have tried to wrong him. Thinking out loud Iruka said "Geeze, I never knew that Naruto had this whole apartment complex to himself…and I wonder where he got all of the equipment for some of those traps!"

The Hokage hearing him and with a sigh "Yes, when Naruto was only five years old he was kicked out of the orphanage he was "living" in…if you could call a closet in the _basement_, with an old, torn, filthy sheet as his only means of warmth in winter, given little to no food and "living" Kakashi then spoke up, a scowl visible through his mask "I personally executed those who mistreated him myself, a chidori straight through their hearts… then I took Naruto with me to Hokage-sama and he was given a room in the apartment to live in , and a we would pay for his rent and food"

Hiruzen then picked up where Kakashi left off "Well at least the necessary food, all that extra ramen in from his own pocket money from doing odd-jobs for me. As for how Naruto got the whole apartment complex for himself is for him to tell you on his own terms, but let's just say the incident wasn't pretty, but in the end I'm extremely happy he has all this room to himself instead of his old accommodations."

As they were but only a few steps away from the door that led to "Yumenotani" (valley of dreams) Slender Man stopped in front of them all and started to speak in his slow, distorted voice **"Alll that are ssstanding here are thosssse my massster deeply trusts with his hearttt…" **he trailed off, lifting his arm, pointing to the Hokage, Iruka, and Kakashi with his long, pale hands **"well, he trusssstss at leassst the three of you**." He said as the Anbu guards looked a bit offended, but understood why Naruto might not trust them. He then continued as if reading the minds of the Anbu,"**My massster doesssn't completely trussst your gaurdss village-leader and I too can ssssee why, with how some of those very guards that were told to protect him were the very ones to beat hime, to tell of his location to others, and so forth. On the other hand I alssso see that you three deeply care for himmm and would do anything to help himm. A wooord off warning, in the liiiight which myyy kind cannot walk, there are dangerssss to thossse who become too greedy. Also my massster has chosssen to reveal hisss ****true**** ssself to all who have known hisssss idiotic dissssguisssse, ssso when you arrive at hisss sssleeping domain, check the third wooden panel to the right from where hisss head would resssst and you sssshould find the opening to hissss true home."** Said the slender man as he turned around and held out his hands, as if waiting for someone to grab them. After a brief moment he faded back into the shadows all while one could hear the sound of ghostly children faintly laughing, as if still playing and trying to be joyous in the afterlife.

After hearing the words of advice from their guide the group looked towards their next challenge, the door to Yumenotani. The floor, walls, and ceiling within a few feet of the door turned from a dark, almost mold-like color to a sort of polished gold tint. The door itself was made from solid stone; it had no cracks, no halndle, just a solid slab of smooth stone with a riddle painted on it surrounded by strange seals, all in black ink. The hokage, although already knowing what to do, explains the task at hand to Iruka and Kakashi, who haven't gone this far "into the den of dreams".

Hiruzen then pointed to the riddle and as he spoke it, a smoother, deeper voice also said in unison "Cast into the maddening darkness I am changed, forever a bloodthirsty monster. The souls of the dammed are my food and the blood of the living my drink, I am the night-walker, the one who casts shadows upon the darkness itself….The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame… My name is one unique unto itself, and cherished by all who know it….who am I?" Iruka who is now thinking about all that was said steps up to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I have been part of some historical research projects and archeological excavations they all were related to some kingdom long since past… I believe I know the answer to the riddle based on the phrase that was given…although it scares me to even think the answer, dare even speak it!" Iruka said with some fear in his eyes. The Hokage sighed and turned to Iruka and said "Iruka, as the Slender Man said, Naruto is going to reveal his true self to the village, what originally was a mission to wake him up in time for the academy has now turned to a triple S ranked mission. So any information you can give is extremely helpful…I don't know when, but Naruto changed the riddle to this door, and I myself don't know it…So as the Hokage, I am ordering you to awnser the riddle, for the safety of the village!"

Iruka just calmed his nerves and walked to the riddle-wall to look for a way to give his answer. He noticed a group of seals in the shape of a handprint, with a main spiral being the palm, and smaller oval seals in the place of the fingers, Iruka then placed his hand on the seal, which pulsed black for a second before Iruka slightly yelped from the pain he felt where his hand met the seal. Just under the riddle appeared the phrase "answer true and the path to the valley shall be shown by the weaver of dreams", Iruka then uttered the words "The No-Life King is the answer".

The seals on the entire door slowly became blood red and a seam slowly formed in the middle of the stone wall as it receded into the ceiling of the passage way. Behind the stone slab was what has been titled Yumenotani, the floor was scattered with golden coins, but clear path is visible. Scattered though out the piles of gold are statues or sometimes paintings with scrolls attached/ in front of them with little plaques of what jutsu they are, and what trial must be passes if you want it, this usually involved something to do with a nearby item.

As they neared they door to Naruto's room the group noticed the three of Hiruzens' Anbu guards all going towards a certain statue…it was a statue of a giant fox, the scroll it had was one these Anbu in particular wanted. The scroll contained no a jutsu, but a training method, the training would give them the one thing they desired most…the ability to actually capture Naruto if he ever went on one of his pranking sprees again… The leader of the group of anbu guards spoke to the Hokage "Hokage-sama, go ahead without us…we have an important matter to attend to." Hiruzen, Kakashi, and Iruka just sighed and continued to the door to Naruto's room, making sure not to touch any of the treasures or artwork, as it is more than likely booby-trapped or has some form of trial to get it.

The final door was nothing special, it was a plain wooden door, a brass colored handle, and a little sign on it. On the sign was "Knock before entering then wait 9 seconds " So Hiruzen did as implied by the sign, a few seconds later the door slowly creaked open to reveal…an empty room. Aside from the Bed, singular window, and door to a bathroom Naruto's room was completely empty, as was suggested by The Slender-Man Kakashi went and checked the third wooden panel to the right of where Naruto's pillow. Behind the panel was a lever covered in cobwebs, Kakashi started to get a weird feeling about the lever so he made a kage-bunshin (shadow clone) and the clone switched the lever. As soon as the 'click' of the lever was heard the panel closed around the clone's hand, but left a small enough space as to not cause pain, but make it impossible for the hand to get out.

Naruto's bed started to shake, and then the floor under the bed fell away, only to be replaced by a set of stairs that seemed to be made out of cobble, but not just random stone, but the kind of cobble one would find inside of a castle, smooth, refined, elegant cobble. Before the group descended into the dark of the hidden passageway, a swarm of bats flew out of the darkness, startling Iruka…the bats started to converge on one point, and began forming some sort of humanoid body. The form that was revealed after the bats cleared was a relatively young man with dark grey, slightly spiked hair, in a Victorian era butler's suit, clean, white gloves, with a red tie...oh also he has red eyes, and instead of the normal, relatively flat teeth one would normally have was two rows of razor sharp teeth that look like they could easily bite a chunk out of a person. The Hokage, Kakashi, and Iruka all tensed, smelling the blood on his hands, and the aura around him that spoke of death, the new-comer spoke and said "You need not ready yourself for battle, my master has sent me to take you to him…I am Christopher C. Hellsing, personal butler of the No-Life King"…

Cliffhanger! Dunn dunn DUN!

As always please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the Hokage, Kakashi, and Iruka followed the mysterious butler down the star-well, they noticed that there were seals etched along the walls. The seals had a base spiral as the main design, but after that it was as if it was a masterpiece! The seals flowed into each-other like water flowed in a stream! The only type of people who had the skill to create this kind of seal would be a grand seal master, and it took a lifetime of studying just to start to become a seal master of that level. These seals repeated in a downward path along the stair-well, going from a sky blue near the entrance, to a blue tinted with crimson as they progressed downward.

"What are these seals along the walls? I've never seen any like them aside from the seals in Uzu-" Saburoti spoke, until clasping his hand over his mouth as he realized what he almost said.

Christopher chuckled at the old Hokage's actions and spoke to the old Kage. "Those seals on the wall were made by my father's master, many, many years ago. Those seals are some of his best work, they not only preserve these halls, but they act as security monitors, also depth meters…see how the deeper we go the seal start to change color? Well the closer to the throne room, the closer to crimson those seal will become. Sir Saburoti, those seals ARE from the clan you think they are, but the original design was from my father's master, and were completed by my master's father. But it was MY master who PERFECTED and added to the seals, making them indestructible and un-sensible from anywhere except his manor, which we are in this moment."

The group exited the stairwell into a hallway, which was made of some kind of moss covered cobble, still with the intricate seals visible between open patched of moss on the walls. At the end of the hallway was an elegant wooden double door, with carvings depicted on them. The carving was of a Giant bat, with a crown hovering slightly overhead, and to each side of the bat were spikes, with skull impaled upon them. Under the bat, unexpectedly was the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox baring its teeth towards the viewer, as if trying to protect the bat.

"This is where I inform you all of something rather important" spoke Christopher, "My master is not the same boy you believe him to be, while of a dark origin, he is one of the most kind-hearted people you will ever meet, as you've seen from the "Akumu no sōkutsu" and it's inhabitants. A word of warning if you come to him as an ally I mean, if you become his enemy…well may whatever God or Gods you worship have mercy on your immortal soul, for he won't, especially when he rips that very soul from your still living flesh before draining you of your precious life sustaining nectar known as blood." And with that Christopher opened the doors to his master's chamber.

The throne room was what seemed to be an old dungeon room, but there was an elegant crimson carpet that led forward into the chamber. The seals were also on the walls of this room, but this time, instead of being covered in moss, their crimson glow was unobstructed. At the end of the room, on the wall lit by a few torches was a large painting. This painting depicted a man in armor, which was a dark crimson, and on his hip, attached by the belt/scabbard was his broadsword. The man also wore a war-torn black cloak that had a crimson lining on the inside; the man had long, flowing black hair, and a regal, slightly unshaved face. The most notable thing about this man was his eyes and mouth, his eyes because they were a bright, piercing crimson red, and his mouth, because he also had sharp fangs in his mouth.

Under the painting were two thrones, and in between them was a small, mahogany table with two wine glasses, and a bottle on it. Sitting on the throne to the left was a boy of about 10, who wore a partially opened dark orange trench coat, white dress shirt, black combat boots, white gloves with orange runes on them and fedora (that's the right kind of hat right?). On this young boy's face was a pair of red tinted glasses that easily covered his eyes from view.

Christopher walked slightly ahead of the group and bowed whilst introducing the group to the boy sitting on the throne "Presenting, Saburoti Hiruzen, Kakashi Hatake, and Umino Iruka…they have been brought to you as you command my Lord, they have told me that you are late for the academy, and have been for a week… and the list of demands have all been rejected aside from one." Christopher then unrolled a scroll and looked for the one approved demand "Demand number One-hundred twenty-five: after the last day of every school week one you, My Lord will be treated to one hour of 'all you can eat' Ramen at the Ichiraku ramen stand of Konoha."

The sitting boy was in sitting in such a position that his head was propped up by his arm, which was leaning on one of the arms of the throne. The boy looked up towards the Hokage, and proceeded to yawn into his gloved hand, he then spoke out in a dark voice, that seemed to echo off the walls **"C'mon Jiji! You couldn't have accepted clause #34? I though you would have though it beneficial for me to get rid of the civilian council! All they do is whine and complain about what they want or can't do! They also believe that they, the CIVILLIAN council have say in what Shinobi, in a doctoral government can do, they really need to be taken down, or at least knocked off their 'high horse'. Ahh, sorry, thank you Christopher, you may be dismissed…well since I probably can't get around this, I guess I'll go see how my little Draculina in doing in class."**

The now Identified Naruto sat up from his throne, and shadows enveloped him, then a second later leaving him in his old "Kill-me-im-right-here" jumpsuit, but with a black cross necklace. "Gotta put a show on for the village idiots, sorry for holding everything up Jiji, Iruka-sensi, Kakshi-aniki….Look out Konoha, Im back in action!

Sorry for being gone so long, I've been having a lot of personal trouble lately

**Alucard: He's lazy too!**

Shut up you! As normal I only own my Original Characters, hopefully I can get back into the groove of writing after so long.


	5. Chapter 5

Heya everyone! Here's your next chapter!

Alucard: Whoa whoa whoa! Wer've you been for like the past year?

Me: I've been busy! So shoot me!

Alucard: (with a glint in his eye) that can be arranged…

The Hokage, Iruka, Kakashi, and Naruto got to the ground floor of his apartment complex in relative silence, none really ready to talk to Naruto about what really happened only moments ago. Naruto was in what he liked to call his "Village Idiot" disguise, Naruto put up this persona when he was very young to fool the villagers into thinking that he was the lowest ranked in his class. He also put up his persona to protect those he truly cherished from being targeted by the villagers for associating with him. Naruto's outfit consisted of his infamous orange jumpsuit, goggles, and blue ninja sandals, but around his neck was a sliver cross with seals and runes inscribed into it.

As the group neared the academy Kakashi broke off from the group, but not before telling the Hokage he had to meet some old friends at the Memorial Stone on training grounds 13. Kakashi was glad this morning; he got to spend a little time with his "Naru-Otouto" even if it was only a short amount of time.

As Kakshi walked to the Memorial Stone he though "It never ceases to amaze me, some of the tings Naruto can do just show how strong his father's blood is in him, but also all the pranks show through from both sides all well…Minato-Sensei, Kushina-Sensei you two would be proud of your son, and I will do all I can to try and help protect him….even if it costs me my life…"

Naruto, The Hokage, and Iruka made it to the Academy roughly a quarter through the day, Ebisu was substituting for Iruka as per the Hokage's orders this morning. Just a few feet before the door to the Academy Naruto stopped in his track and zoned out for a few minutes, getting the Hokage and Iruka's attention. The Hokage and Iruka both stopped and waited a few minutes for Naruto to snap out of his trance-like state.

Naruto snapped out of his trance and had his infamous fox like grin on his face, except for the face that ALL his teeth looked so sharp they could easily chomp through a tree. Naruto looked to the Hokage and said "Oi! Jiji, I just talked with the 'Kyuubi' and-". Naruto was interrupted mid-sentence by Hiruzen and Iruka yelling out in unison "YOU SPOKE WITH WHO!".

After covering his ears from the loud noise, Naruto continued "Don't worry, I sent a shadow clone with a scroll to your office Jiji, it'll explain everything, and trust me, you DON'T have to worry about him taking over my body, he would never do that to me." The duo looked at Naruto with a suspicious eye before he continued "Anyways, Jiji P was wondering if it was Okay with you guys if I showed my true self, the getup in "The Dungeon" as I call it was just to pay my respects to someone important to me. When I mean my true self I mean different abilities, personality, and even physical appearance! I just need to know if you'll let me."

To say that the Hokage and Iruka were shocked was a understatement, while Iruka was still in shock Hiruzen just asked "Naruto-kun what would you say your level is? In terms of rank I mean?" Naruto just stood there thinking for a little while then saying "Well Jiji In terms of raw power on my own, I'm probably at least SSS Kage level, and with my powers UNSEALED…well that's in a category all its own, a level I like to call "Count" take 100 Kages at maximum power at put them all together…I could take them all out in a 30 minutes, TOPS, and as for intellect? Well aside from the obvious 'who do you think made all those seals' I'd say at least close to as smart a Narra clan member." Now it was the Hokage's turn to be utterly shocked.

"N-Naruto- are you sure? I mean to be that sting at such a young age is…" The Hokage didn't get to finish as he felt so much power pushed onto him he would have sword the Kyuubi was free…but all he was able to see was Naruto staring directly at him with blood red eyes with rings around the pupils. "Jiji, I'm rather sure that I'm telling the truth when I saw I can easily level this whole village if I really wanted to…Iruka-sensei , please announce to the class that the HEIR to the NAMIKAZE line is entering the class…I'll show up shortly after as my true self…and after class you and I are going to have a LONG 'chat' old man, especially about how you lied to me for all these years." After those words were spoken Naruto disappeared in a burst of shadows.

Hiruzen immediately looked to Iruka and said "Iruka, I expect you to treat what Naruto just said as a SSS class secret too everyone except his class, let the council call a meeting later for all I care, but aside from those Naruto allows this is spoken to NO-ONE, understood?" Iruka just saluted the Hokage and replies with a simple "Hai!"

Iruka entered the Academy classroom, dismissing the Ebisu as Mizuki was unavailable after the events that transpired in Naruto's apartment. "Attention class!" Iruka shouted, but the class was still chattering amongst themselves, the "Platinum Blond" Ino Yamanaka and the "Pink Banshee" that was Haruno Sakura were yelling over their "oh-so-precious" Emo-avenger Sasuke Uchiha. Sleeping on his desk was the ever "Troubled Pineapple" Shikamaru Narra, and next to him was "Big Boned" Choji Akimichi, far in the back was the "Shy Heiress" Hinata Hyuuga and a few desks away was the "Dynamic Duo" of Kiba Inazuka and his Ninken (AN: is that correct?) Akamaru.

Iruka then proceeded to quickly used his "Kyodaina akuma heddo gijutsu" (giant demon-head technique) to gain the classes attention "EVEYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT-UP! We have a very special student joining us today, he was a bit late but I hope you all don't mind-" Iruka was cut off by Pink Banshee screeching out "Where is this 'new student'? The only one who's allowed to be late is Sasuke-kun! Also where is Naruto-baka? Hopefully he's finally realized he's no match for Sasuke-kun."

Iruka just glared at the Haruno " Sakura, if you make a comment like that again I will have you scrubbing the toilets clean with your hands until graduation, as for the 'new student' nay I introduce the last living heir to the Namikaze clan!"

A second after Iruka spoke, all the windows of the room closed, and the lights dimmed dramatically, bat's flew from the darkest corners of the room, causing student *cough*pinkandplatainum*cough*. The bats flew next to the podium where Iruka was standing and started to form into a shape, when they cleared in place of the bats was a young teen a few feet shorter the Iruka but still taller than Sasuke. He had dark, spikey blond hair with red tips at the end, he was wearing an opened black ninja vest (like a chunnin vest but no rank and smaller) with a blood red shirt underneath with an orange bat in the center of a white spiral. He hand black Shinobi pants with red stripes going down the side and was wearing black steel-toed combat boots and spies on the steel plate. He had extremely pale skin, even more a shade of white then any Hyuuga, at his waist were two odd pieces of equipment, two elongated rectangular metal cylinders, one black and the other silver. And strapped to his back was a long sword in a scabbard that was black with blood red ruby's on it. Around his neck was a black cross with silver runes and seals on it…oh he also has blood red eyes with rings around them, three whisker marks on each side of his face, and teeth that looked so sharp could easily tear through a tree in one bite.

In a deep, powerful voice He said "Hello everyone it's nice to finally show the true me, I do believe it will be quite the treat to ahh what's the word "maim?" no get to know you all better…but FIRST! My name, you all already know me, even if you don't think so, but I'll er0introduce myself anyways…I am Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki!" said Naruto with a bow.

In the back of the classroom the quite Hinata just went wide eyed before many perverted images flashed before her mind's eye and fainted…unbeknownst to her Naruto was reading her mind and just though "Ahh but if I have my way, all those things will be happening, and MORE my little Draculina, now sleep…you'll need the energy."

As Naruto looked away from Hinata he heard the screech of "NARUTO-BAKA! And a fist made its way towards him, and just before contact and it was caught by a shadow protruding from Naruto's own. The whole class (aside from the now fainted Hinata) felt a huge killing intent upon them Naruto's eyes started to glow before saying "**Choose your next words carefully or they might be your last, Haruno!"**

**AAAAAND CUT!**

Well what do you guys think?

As always please review! They help keep me motivated!


End file.
